Past is prequel
by liqouricewhip
Summary: Josh lost it all. His friends, family, even enemies. He would trade his whole life away to get them back and he will. Josh is given the chance of his lifetime, but taking that chance means losing Vanellope and everyone else. What they've all done, and would have done.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Back! In! Time!

* * *

**_Time for friends_**

"Oh yeah very interesting." Ralph says as excitedly as he can manage, trying not to sound bored. Eggman nods.  
"Yes very. So please send Joshua over as soon as possible." He says. Ralph nods his head.  
"I'll be sure to do that."

**_Sugar Rush_**

Josh and Vanellope sit on top of the highest tree in the forest. Hand in hand they spin around the branch as fast as they can, seeing who will let go, and chicken out first. Josh struggles, trying to keep his lunch down. Vanellope however handles the spinning with ease. "Yeah. No. I'm done." Josh says. Vanellope tightens her grip on Josh's hand, making sure he doesn't let go. He squeezes his legs on the branch, slowing the both down, and stopping on top.

"Sheesh. Wimp." Vanellope says shaking her head. Josh chuckles.  
"And I'm okay with that." He says.  
"What do you wanna do now?" Josh looks around the land. His smile slowly vanishes. Vanellope watches as he looks around. She tilts her head.  
"You okay?" Josh looks at her and nods.  
"Yeah...it's just...sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if my game never got unplugged." He says. Vanellope nods her head and starts thinking as well. "I mean Sarah, Reginald, Lampart...even Billy. They would still be here."

Josh looks down at the ground. "Sometimes I wish I could go back and change it. Stop the bandits, save my friends. All of that."  
"I know. At times I wish I could go back and stop Turbo from taking over my game" Vanellope says. Josh looks at her. "But then I think about what would happen if he didn't. Ralph wouldn't have had the chance to save my game, he would still be considered a bad guy, I'd be all princessy, I wouldn't have been in game central when you got stuck in your tunnel." Josh tilts his head.  
"Why not?"

"I was on my way to visit Ralph, when I saw you beating yourself against the barrier. If Turbo hadn't taken over my game, I would't have had to steal Ralph's medal, which means we wouldn't have become friends, which means I wouldn't have been there to save you." Josh smiles.  
"Well I'm glad Turbo took over your game then." He says. Vanellope smiles and wraps her arm around him. Josh does the same. The two look over the land, watching the cotton candy clouds, the chocolate birds, the occasional roar of an engine from the racers driving by.

Vanellope places her head on Josh's shoulder and closes her eyes. Josh lays his head on hers. He reaches into his shirt and pulls out his necklace. Not his, but Sarah's from his game. He takes it off and frowns. Raising his arm, he prepares to throw it, but something stops him. He sighs and puts it back on. Ralph walks to the bottom of the tree the two ate sitting on. He looks up at them. "Josh! Eggman needs to see you!" Ralph yells. Josh and Vanellope look down.  
"He's busy!" Vanellope yells squeezing Josh's arm.

Ralph crosses his arms. "Eggman wants to see him. Something about an experiment. He said Josh would wanna do this." Josh raises an eyebrow. "He said he NEEDS to see you." Josh shrugs.  
"Sorry Sweet pea. Doctors orders." Josh says letting go of her and jumping down.  
"Fine! I didn't wanna hang out anyways." Vanellope yells as Josh runs towards game central.

**_Eggman's lab_**

Eggman opens the door, allowing Josh to walk in. "Hello Joshua. It's good to see you." Josh nods his head and jumps onto Eggman's spiny chair.  
"So what's up doc?" Eggman walks over to one of his many computers. He types something and presses enter. A couple panels open in the middle of the floor. A podium raises out of the hole. Josh wheels forward, next to the podium.

A small black box sits on the podium. Eggman walks over and opens it, revealing a blue digital wrist watch. He takes it and hands it to Josh. "You called me here to show me a watch?"  
"Well yes and no. It is not an average watch. Well it can function as an average watch, but it can do much greater things." Josh puts it on and tightens it.  
"Like what? Does it have a built in laser?"  
"No. It allows you to open a worm hole of sorts. Sending to you to any point in time you choose." Josh looks up from the watch.

"Travel through time? What are you going to do with it?"  
"Nothing. I'm giving this to you." Josh turns the watch on his wrist. He looks back at Eggman.  
"Why do this for me?"  
"Ralph has told our bad-anon group what happened to your game. This will allow you to travel back to a time your game was still plugged in...and stop it from happening." Josh jumps up from the chair.

"How do I use this thing?" He asks with some clear urgency in his voice. Eggman places his hand over the watch. Josh looks up at him.  
"I will teach you, but there are something you must know. If you do this the watch will not be invented, trapping you in what ever time you choose."

Josh pushes Eggman's hand away. "I don't care. Just tell me how to use this thing!" Josh barks. Eggman ignores him and continues.  
"What ever changes you make will be permanent." Josh goes to press some buttons, but Eggman stops him. "Everything that happened after the unplugging of your game wouldn't happen." Josh lowers his wrist and begins thinking, but stops himself. He shakes his head.  
"How do I work this thing?" He asks again a little more calmly.

Eggman nods his head. "Just swipe your finger across the screen, choose your time and enter through the worm hole. Just remember, wherever YOU were in that time is where you will be sent." Josh swipes his finger across the screen. The current time pops out of the watch in a hologram. Josh swipes his finger up and down in the hologram choosing the time.  
"November first. Two-thousand and ten." Josh says. Eggman points to the enter button at the bottom of the hologram.

Josh presses the button. An electric blue vortex opens behind Josh. He turns around to face it. Air blows out of it, blowing Josh's hair back. Josh looks at Eggman. Eggman nods. Josh faces the vortex again. He takes in a deep breath and jumps into the blue vortex.

**_Path of the Warrior_**

Josh slowly looks around. "No place home." He says looking out the door of his tree house. A rock hits the outside of the tree house. Josh walks over and peeks his head out. Reginald waves at him. Josh smiles.  
"Hello friend! Ready to go hunting?" Josh Jumps onto the ground next to Reginald and hugs him. "Such enthusiasm! Ready?" Reginald asks. Josh pull back and shakes his head.  
"Sorry Reginald. I have to see Sarah." Josh says running into the forest. Reginald shrugs and heads in a different direction.

Josh stops in the middle of the flowery clearing. Looking around frantically. He's about to leave when he hears Sarah.  
"Hey there Puddin." Josh turns to look at her. A little light shines through the trees, right in the middle of the clearing. Sarah steps into the light. She waves at him. Smiling she walks toward him. Josh slowly walks forward as well. He grabs her cheeks and turns her head side to side. "I thought you and Reggy were going hunting today." Josh ignores her as he cradles her head in his hands. "You look like you saw a ghost."

Josh smiles and wraps his arms around her. She returns the hug without question. "I missed you." He whispers. Sarah tilts her head.  
"You just saw me yesterday." She says. Josh shakes his head.  
"Yeah...It felt like an eternity." Sarah giggles.  
"Well I missed you to. So why are you here? No hunting today?" Josh nods his head.  
"Spend some time with you. Just like old times."

* * *

A/N Imagine everything that happened after the unplugging of Josh's game. Then make it disappear


	2. Plan panic

A/N Mixed emotions equals mixed reactions

* * *

**_Plan panic_**

Josh and Sarah walk hand in hand up the side of the mountain. "I always love the view from up here." Sarah says looking down the side of the mountain. Josh looks down as well. "I know you do. I do to." He says. The two reach the top of the mountain and sit down on their couch shaped boulder. "I love this place." Josh says. Sarah lays down on her back and puts her head in Josh's lap.

Sarah looks up at the clouds watching them roll by. Josh looks up as the sun passes the noon mark. He smiles.  
"What time is it?" Sarah asks. Josh looks down at her. He sees that she has closed her eyes. He looks back at the sky.  
"Judging by the position of the sun. It's noon." He says. Sarah opens her eyes as Josh looks back at her.  
"Have you been to that Sugar Rush game? I heard it's always noon there." She says. Josh looks in the direction of the exit. Then he looks at the screen of his game. He sees Sugar Rush through it.

"No. I haven't been there." He says. Sarah sits up.  
"Well let's go then!" She says grabbing Josh's hand and pulling him off the couch boulder. Josh shakes his head.  
"No! I mean...not yet. There's something I have to tell you." Sarah stops running. She turns towards him.  
"What is it?" She asks. Josh grabs her other hand and pulls her towards him.  
"Billy's going to attack tonight. He's going to try and kill you. I have to stop him." Sarah looks down the mountain, then back at Josh.

"How do you know that? Have you been spying on them again? You know I hate you doing that." Sarah says. Josh nod his head.  
"Yes I uhh. I know you hate it, but this is important. We can't let him do that."  
"You have to stay away from their base. It's dangerous."  
"Okay. I promise I won't do it again." Josh says. Sarah nods.  
"So how are we going to stop him?" She asks.

"I'm going to stop him. I just had to warn you. You know so you can prepare. Find a place to hide, all that." Sarah shakes her head.  
"I can help!" She says.  
"Don't worry Sweet pea. I can handle him. Just get Reginald, your grandpa, my parents, and find a place to hide." Josh says walking around her and running down the mountain. Sarah stands still a moment.  
"Since when did he start calling me Sweet Pea? And where did he get the new clothes..." She whispers before running down the mountain.

_**Game central**_

Josh runs into the station. He pulls out his pistol and begins aiming it around, but he stops. Remembering his last three encounters with Billy and almost dying at all three encounters. Then he remembers that someone could help. Someone who he knows is not a bad guy.

**_Wizard tower_**

Lampart slowly walks down the stairs behind Sarah as she runs down. "Come on grandpa! Let's go!" Sarah orders waving him down.  
"Calm down little one. We will be okay. Your little boyfriend will make sure of that." Lampart says wrapping his hands behind his back. Sarah sighs.  
"We still have to get Reginald, Bonnie and Phil!" She says waving him down again.

The two exit the tower and head into the forest. Lampart pulls out his spell book and casts a shield around them.  
"Where can we find the young captain?" Lampart asks.  
"He's out there hunting. He could be anywhere." Sarah says. Lampart casts another spell. A pillar of light shoots up into the sky right at the top of the mountain. The two look towards the mountain.  
"They're going to be over there soon. We have to beat them there." Sarah says running towards the mountain. Lampart casts another spell and begins floating after her.

Reginald fires an arrow at one of the bandits, killing him. He pulls his tomahawk out and cuts the throat of another bandit. He takes one of his arrows out and stabs one of the bandits in the eye. "BOOM HEADSHOT!" He yells kicking the bandit down the mountain, making him knock another couple bandits down.

Sarah and Lampart float up the side of the mountain.  
"Come on! We have to leave!" Sarah says waving Reginald over.  
"Fly through the air? Never again! I'd rather take my chances with the bandits!" Reginald says killing another bandit.  
"This is no time for your fear of heights! We have to leave! Puddin told us to hide!"  
"We must go Reginald. More of those ruffians will be on their way." Lampart says.

Reginald looks at the two, then at the horde of bandits. He let's out a sharp breath and jumps into their flying bubble. They fly towards Josh's parents house.

Phil packs some food, while Bonnie takes a couple pictures off the wall. Phil sighs.  
"We will not be gone long. Just until son takes care of Billy." He says. Bonnie looks the photo over. She frowns.  
"Have you ever thought about naming him?" She asks. Phil nods his head.  
"All the time, but that would be going against our programming." He says.

"You and your programming." Bonnie says shoving the picture under her arm. Phil rolls his eyes.  
"It's what keeps us alive. We need it."  
"Well I think you should be quiet. Let's go." She says walking out the door.

Sarah waves them over. The two enter the bubble. Lampart lifts them into the air.  
"Where will we be hiding?" Phil asks.  
"I have found a small cave not too far from the castle. We can hide there." Reginald says pointing towards the castle. Lampart turns the bubble in the direction of the castle.

Billy watches from the ground as the bubble makes it's way towards the castle. He smirks and follows them.

**_Fix it Felix Jr_**

Josh runs around the pile of bricks, wondering where Ralph's shack is, where Ralph is. Josh looks up at the apartment and decides to ask Felix where Ralph is. He runs over and jumps onto the fire escape and runs up.

Josh opens the window and climbs in. Felix stands in the kitchen, watching as Josh climbs in.  
"Uhhh howdy stranger." Felix says as Josh stands up.  
"Hey Felix. I need to find Ralph. Do you know where he is?" Felix shakes his head.  
"Sorry I haven't the slightest idea. Why do you need him?"  
"I need his help." Felix pulls out his hammer and spins it around.  
"Well I could help you out!" He says. Josh laughs a bit.  
"I've seen you fight Felix. You're not going to be much help here." He says climbing out the window.

Josh jumps back to the ground and runs for game central. "Tappers. He has to be at tappers." Josh enters game central. He sees a crowd of people gathered around the center and that's when he knows there's no time to get Ralph. Josh pulls out his pistol and runs over to the crowd. Josh doesn't even hesitate. He jumps into the crowd and begins firing at the bandits, catching them off guard and managing to injure a few.

Josh jumps to Sarah and uses his sword to cut her free. Josh shoots a bandit as he jumps at them. Josh hands his sword to Sarah.  
"Cut the others free. I'll cover you." He says. Sarah nods. Josh reloads his pistol and fires at the bandits, trying not to kill, just injure. He steps to the left as Sarah does.

Billy walks slowly up to Josh, watching as he takes out the bandits. Josh turns to another bandit and shoots him. Billy takes the chance to jump at Josh. He spins around and kicks Josh off the stage. Josh rolls on the ground stops on his stomach. Bill walks over to him and picks him up.  
"Hey there 643." Billy says. Josh tries pulling himself free, but can't.  
"It's Josh. Not 643." He says as he stops trying to free himself.

Billy takes his knife out and begins tracing the outside of Josh's mouth with the blade.  
"He's got the whole world in his hands. He's got the whole world in his hands." Billy sings as he begins putting pressure on the blade. Josh tries kicking him, but nothing. Billy slams Josh onto the ground and presses the knife into his shoulder drawing blood through Josh's jacket. Josh grits his teeth and screws his eyes shut.

"You know 643...Josh. After your gone, then your friends. Nothing can stop us." Billy says. Josh keeps his eyes shut as Billy begins pushing the blade into Josh's shoulder, but Billy stops. Josh opens his eyes. Billy slowly falls down on top of Josh, pushing the blade further into Josh. Reginald pushes Billy off Josh, then he helps Josh up. Josh grabs the blade and yanks it out. Josh looks at Billy.

Billy has a large stab wound in the back, blood splattered everywhere. Josh looks at Sarah who is standing over Billy, holding Josh's sword. Josh walks over to her. Sarah trembles furiously. She drops the sword and looks at her hands. The blood vanishes from her hands as Billy disappears, but Sarah keeps shaking. Josh steps in front of her and grabs her hands. "It had to be done." He says trying to comfort her, knowing how horrible she must feel.

Sarah shakes her head, but before Josh gets to say something his pistol flashes and disappears. Sarah looks down at his clothes as they flash and change back to his ninja outfit. Josh pulls his wrist up and watches as the watch flashes away.  
"What was that?" Sarah asks sniffing. Josh shakes his head.  
"Nothing. Just a change in flow." He says looking at her. She still trembles violently, so Josh wraps his arms around her.

* * *

A/N It happened! His life has changed. I now have essentially created something...


	3. Magic touch

A/N Wizards are crazy stoners that have magical powers...at least Lampart is.

* * *

**_Magic touch_**

Lampart watches as the bandits stand up. He turns his attention back to Josh and Sarah.

"We should not delay long. The ruffians seem to have remained unharmed." Josh turns his head to look at them. They check themselves, making sure they are alive.  
"Yeah maybe we should run." Josh says looking towards his game. He looks back at Sarah. She keeps her face buried in his chest, but speaks.

"Would you kindly carry me?" She asks. Josh nods and picks her up. He turns to his parents and Reginald.

"Let's go guys." He orders running towards his game. They all follow, except for Lampart. Josh looks back, only to see Lampart standing at the entrance of the tunnel. Josh stops running. Sarah opens her eyes and looks up at him.  
"Why did you stop?"  
"Your grandpas just standing there." Sarah stretches her hand to look around Josh. She shakes her head.

"He will be fine. He knows what he's doing...sometimes. If he's smoking he'll know what he's doing."

"You sure?" Josh asks. Sarah nods.

"He'll be fine. I just want to go home." Josh sighs and runs Sarah back into their game.

**_Wizard tower_**

Josh and Sarah sit in Sarah's room on the bed reading one of her books. Josh looks at the door for a moment then goes back to the book. Sarah flips the page and begins reading the next page, when the door opens and Lampart slowly walks in, bag in hand. The two look at him.  
"What took so long old timer?" Josh asks. Lampart taps the bag.

"I would have been here sooner, but I forgot where I had hidden this dang thing." He says.

"What happened with the bandits?"

"Oh don't worry about those ruffians. I handled them. But more importantly, it is time to give you this Sarah." Lampart says handing the bag to Sarah. She sits up and opens it. A large hardcover brown book falls out of the bag. Josh picks it up and examines it.

"What is it?" Sarah asks.

"It is your first spell book. Basic spells: Healing, defensive spells, shields, elemental spells." Sarah takes the book from Josh. She flips it open to a random page.

"Healing...do you have any injuries?" Sarah asks looking at Josh.

"Just a little cut...at least I think it's little." Josh says rubbing his stab wound. Sarah turns to Lampart and furrows her brow. Lampart raises an eyebrow. Sarah taps her fingers impatiently on the book. Lampart opens his mouth and nods.  
"I should get going. Potions to make, people that need to be turned into frogs, all of that." Lampart says walking out the door. Sarah places the book down next to Josh.

"Okay. Let's see the wound." She says. Josh grabs the collar of his outfit and pulls it to the side, revealing the deep stab wound, that he seems to ignore easily. "Yeah not going to work. Just take your shirt off." Josh shakes his head. Sarah rolls her eyes. "Don't be a wimp. Just lose it. I need to work on this magic thing." Josh reluctantly takes his shirt off. Sarah places her hand over the wound, making Josh wince.  
"You know what your doing?" Sarah shakes her head.

"I have no idea. I'll figure it out though."

Sarah places her hands over the wound and reads the book line. Her hand glows blue. Josh winces, but the pain is quickly replaced with relief. He closes his eyes and lays his head down. Sarah smiles at his relaxed state. She lifts her hand. Seeing the wound still there worries her. She puts her hand over it and does the spell again. Lifting her hands again, she sees the wound still there, with little healing done.

"Shoot." She mutters trying again. Josh tries sitting up, but Sarah pushes him down. "I can do this." She says trying again. Slowly the wound begins closing and after a couple hours of healing, Sarah finally manages to close the wound. She sighs and falls down next to Josh. "That was exhausting." She says putting her head on Josh's chest. She doesn't get a response, so she looks up and sees that he has fallen asleep. She giggles and lays her head down again.

_**Fix it Felix Jr**_

"He didn't tell me his name. He just said he was looking for you." Felix says, as Ralph gets ready to sleep. Ralph shrugs.

"Well I don't know who he is. I'm just going to sleep and forget about him." Ralph says before pounding his bricks. Felix straightens his hat.  
"Well he looked like he was from that Sugar Rush game. You might want to figure out who he is. He said he needed you help." Ralph sits down and leans back onto his log.

"That candy go kart game?" Felix nods. Ralph sighs.  
"Okay. I'll go and see if he's there tomorrow." He says closing his eyes. Felix nods and heads back to his apartment.

**_Sugar Rush._**

Vanellope grabs a couple pieces for her cart from the pile of junk. She smiles and throws them into her work in progress kart. She finishes collecting the pieces and begins pushing the kart back to diet cola mountain. She's almost half way there when she spots the other racers driving down the road towards her. She groans and pushes her kart through the forest. The racers drive past without seeing her. Vanellope smirks and keeps pushing the kart through the forest.

King Candy enters the throne room followed by Bill.

"Bill! Have you prepared the fungeon with the glitch proof chains? Her glitches are starting to become a real problem."  
"Yes sire. They are set up and ready for use."

"Good!" He says with a giggle. "Now find her! I'm sure she will be working on another kart." Bill nods and walks back the way he just came from.

* * *

A/N Today I learned Lampart is a secret bad-ass


	4. Wreck it Josh

A/N It's like the movie. Except two years before the movie took place. Which means no Heroes duty to get a medal. Which could be a problem.

* * *

**_Wreck-it Josh_**

The alarm goes off, signalling the opening of the arcade, waking Josh up.

"Ugh...I don't wanna work today." Josh says flipping onto his stomach. Sarah on the other hand is already awake and ready to go. Her hair already combed, dress already on and choker necklace around her neck. She puts her spell book in her bag and skips over to her bed.  
"Come on! We have butts to kick! Kids to entertain!" She says enthusiastically, pushing Josh on the shoulder. Josh shrugs her off and tries going back to sleep. "Lets go slow poke!" She says pushing him off the bed.  
"Okay, okay. I'm up..." Josh say, then a thought crosses his mind. "I don't have to work. You killed Billy. My one job was to beat him up, but I can't because he's gone now." Sarah frowns. She circles her foot on the floor. Not wanting to remember Billy, or herself killing him. Josh bites his lip, then walks over to her. "Sorry sorry. Just forget about that. I'll find something to do. Just go entertain those kids." Sarah smiles again, hugs Josh then runs out the door. Josh already knows what he's going to do. He walks out the tower and heads for the exit

_**Sugar Rush**_

Josh inhales the sweet smell of candy. With a large grin he struts down the rainbow road. He reaches the bottom and is now walking down the speedway. A couple racers spot him and watch as he struts past the karts, kids and audience.

"Who was that guy?" Rancis asks. Gloyd shrugs.  
"Don't know. But we don't have time to find out. Someones going to play us soon. I can feel it." Candlehead watches from her kart as Josh walks towards the castle.

"Should we tell King candy?" She asks. Taffyta shakes her head.

"No. He doesn't seem that bad. Could use some new clothes and a hair cut, but other than that..."

"He's cute?" Taffyta nods. Josh struts into the castle past Bill up the stairs and into the throne room. He stops when he sees King candy standing behind a couple construction workers.

"Yes! Yes! That is perfect!" King candy says clapping his hands. Josh walks up to King candy.

King candy turns to face Josh.  
"Why hello stranger! What brings you here?" Josh stops a couple feet away.

"Turbo? What the heck are you doing here?" Josh asks. King candy's eyes shoot open.

"Turb...haha...Turbo? Here? No! Turbo is gone you see, his game was unplugged!"

"Yeah then he took over Sugar Rush and posed as a character named King candy." Josh says crossing his arms. "Vanellope, the PRINCESS told me the story." King candy scowls at Josh.  
"She is a glitch! Nothing more." King candy says, making Josh scowl right back at him.

"You really want to be punched in the face. Don't you?" He asks.  
"Enough of this! Guards seize that kid! And lock him in the fungeon!" Josh turns and runs for the window. He jumps out of it, breaking the glass, landing on the ground and running for candy forest.

Vanellope takes a piece for her kart and holds it in front of the sun, to examine it. She nods her head in approvale and puts the piece onto her kart. Josh barrels through the bushes, straight into Vanellope, knocking her and himself onto the ground. Josh looks up, seeing Vanellope makes him smile.

"What's the big idea bub?" Vanellope asks sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. Josh hugs her catching her off guard. She doesn't know why, but she hugs him back. After a minute she comes to her senses and pushes him away. Still smiling Josh jumps to his feet.

"I never think I'd find you this quickly." Josh says helping Vanellope up. Vanellope steps in front of her nearly completed kart.

"You're not here to break my kart. Are you?" She asks. Josh shakes his head.

"No! I'm not with those racers. I just came to see you. Maybe help you with your problem." Vanellope laughs.

"Which one? I have tons of problems." Josh shakes his head.

"Your glitching, kart, and to get you back on the throne."

**_Fix-it Felix Jr_**

Ralph wipes the mud off him, walks around the building and heads for the exit. Felix hops down from the top of the building and follows him. With the arcade now closed Ralph plans on finding out who this kid is. The one that Felix said needed his help. Josh.

"So are you heading there now?" Felix asks. Ralph nods his head, steps onto the train and enters game central.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I ran out of time.


	5. The Plan

A/N Vanellope a princess? Get outta town.

* * *

The Plan

"I'm serious!" Josh yells as he follows Vanellope into her diet cola hideaway.

"Pfffffttt. Me, a princess? You. You're funny. I like you." Vanellope says as Josh pushes her kart into the cave. Vanellope guides her kart as josh pushes it next to her bed.

"Hasn't anyone else tried telling you that?" Josh asks.

"Welllll. There was this one guy, a lonnggggggg time ago." Vanellope begins, but stops herself. "Oh well. He's gone now." She says jumping onto her spongecake. Josh sighs and leans on her kart.

"Look. I can help you. You just have to trust me."

"Help? I'm doing fine." Vanellope snaps.

"Oh yeah! I can totally see that." Josh says kicking her kart. Vanellope jumps off her bed and pushes Josh away.

"Look chump, I don't need you help! Why don't you just get outta here!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere. Not until." Josh begins tapping his fingers as he says, "An actual kart, back on the throne, get rid of Turbo and torture the racers." Vanellope crosses her arms.

"Torture? I like the sound of that...okay fine. What are we going to do?"

"First a kart. Let's go to the kart bakery." Josh says walking toward the cave exit. Vanellope jumps onto his back and kicks his side. Josh rolls his eyes, then starts running.

**_The Speedway_**

Ralph walks down the speedway, not knowing where to look or how long he will have to.

"Wreck-it Ralph? What are you doing here?" King Candy asks. Ralph turns his head to look at the supposed king.

"I'm looking for a kid...uhh yeah. A kid." Ralph says awkwardly.

"A kid? There's dozen of kids here. Which one are you looking for?" King Candy asks.

"Well that's the problem...I don't know which one. Felix told me the kid looked like they were from this game."

"Well we can find them!" King Candy chuckles. "The roster race will be soon! You can see what kid it is then!"

"Okay! I'm just going to...look around." Ralph says before walking further down the road.

"Don't be long!" King Candy yells. Ralph gives him a thumbs up and turns down the road.

Josh runs with Vanellope on his back, down the road when Ralph turns the corner. Josh slams into Ralph's leg and falls onto the ground on top of Vanellope, causing her to glitch furiously. Josh jumps to his feet and grabs her shoulders, making himself to begin glitching, not caring though Josh helps Vanellope up to her feet. Still glitching Josh tries holding her still, but to no avail.  
"Come on Sweet Pea. You can control it." Josh says frantically, trying to stop her from glitching. Vanellope shakes her head and manages to stop the glitching.

"Atta girl. Now let's get to the bakery." Vanellope climbs back onto Josh's back.

"That hurt you know!" She says. Josh just smiles.

"Sorry." Then he looks up at Ralph. "Lets go Ralph. I need you to wreck something."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." Ralph follows Josh without question, down the road, towards the bakery.

**_Kart Bakery_**

Josh walks calmly towards the bakery. Vanellope squeezes Josh's neck, making him turn his head towards her.  
"What? Were almost there." He whispers.

"You can't just walk in. What about the guard guy?" She says.

"Yeah. I never got that guy. This is a candy game. Why is there a gnome whatever that guy is guarding the place? He doesn't even resemble candy."

"Does it matter? He's guarding the place!"

"Okay! We can just sneak past him. Easy as pie."

"Oh yeah. We should be able to sneak by sooo easily with gigantor over here." Vanellope says. Both Josh and Vanellope look up at Ralph.

"What?" He asks. Josh shakes his head and speeds up.

Ralph speeds up as well. Josh stops, making Ralph stop as well.  
"See?" Vanellope says. "He's awake! How are we going to sneak past?" Josh thinks for a moment.

"Okay. Wait here. I have an idea." He says. Vanellope lets go and slides down onto the ground. Josh cracks his knuckles and runs for the booth.

"Halt! Who are you?" The guard asks.

"Names Josh Butterscotch. I've just been unlocked."

"Josh Butterscotch? Never heard of ya."

"I'd imagine so. I have just been unlocked. Now come here. I gotta tell you a secret." The guard leans toward Josh. "Closer." The guard leans even closer, allowing Josh to grab his head and pull him out of the booth. Josh tightens his arms around the guards neck, keeping his grip until the guard is unconscious. Josh looks back to Vanellope and Ralph and waves them over. Josh picks up the guard, then runs toward the bakery.

* * *

A/N Soon.


	6. Baking a Kart

**_Baking a Kart_**

Josh and Vanellope make their way to the kart baking room, followed by Ralph, who is now carrying the guard. "Okay...here we are." Josh says, not completely sure, just assuming. He's positive. There is a huge picture of Vanellope, with the words "no glitches" under it. Josh snaps his fingers and points at the door. No one does anything. Josh looks up at Ralph, snaps his fingers and points at the door again. "Chop, chop." Ralph rolls his eyes and punches the door, breaking it open.

Vanellope runs into the bakery. Within seconds, she's jumping on the red button.

"I'm gonna make a kart! I'm gonna bake a kart!" She yells running up to her kart choice.

"What are we doing here?" Ralph asks, putting the still knocked out guard down.

"We are going to make Vanellope's kart." Josh says following Vanellope into the mini-game. Ralph shakes his head and follows the two.

Josh makes Ralph help Vanellope, trying to make sure she gets the same kart from the story she told him. Sure enough, when the kart comes out at the end, it's her kart.

"Uhhh...look kid...I tried to warn ya. I can't make things. I just brake th-"

"I love it." Vanellope whispers walking up to her kart.

"You do?" Ralph asks.

"I love it. I love it! I love it! I love it! Look it's got a real engine! And look at these wheels! I finally have a real kart!" Vanellope yells running around her kart. Josh smiles and nods his head. "A work of art like this must be singed." Vanellope says grabbing a couple frosting squeezes (forgot what they're called) from a tray.

The guard shakes his head and pushes himself to his feet. The three don't notice him run out of the room, back to his station. "This is Beard Papa! The Glitch is in the bakery! Get me King Candy!"

"Come on! You gotta sign it too!" Vanellope says trying to hand Josh some frosting. He shakes his head and pushes it away.

"I didn't help make it." He says. Vanellope rolls her eyes, and forces him to grab the frosting.

"We wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you." She says. Josh starts laughing.

"NOW you wouldn't be here now." He says handing the frosting back. She gives the frosting back.

"Just sign it." She says pushing Josh towards the kart.

Josh writes his Sugar Rush name down. "Josh Butterscotch? Your name is Josh Butterscotch? Are you from this game?" Vanellope asks leaning on her kart.

"I was...later." Josh says throwing the frosting away.

"Later? You were apart of the game later?"

"It's a long story."

"Can you tell me?"

"Yeah it's kinda confusing." Ralph says. Josh scratches his head.

"I...well. Uhhh...I would, but it's...I can't remember exactly."

The metal door flies open, startling the three. "Wreck-it Ralph? What are you doing here?" King Candy asks. Ralph looks around, for something to use. Josh jumps into Vanellope's kart and starts it up.

"Come on get in!" Josh yells. Vanellope jumps onto Josh's lap, while Ralph climbs onto the back. Josh zooms away, out the window, down the road.

King Candy and his minions quickly follow them. Josh shifts up again, but messes up, slowing them down. "Your doing it wrong!" Vanellope says over her shoulder.

"I know! I use to be...well decent at it. Somethings going wrong." Josh shakes his head and shifts up properly, speeding up.

"What kinda Sugar Rush racer are you?" Vanellope asks. Josh turns toward diet cola mountain.

"Were gonna crash!" Ralph yells.

"No! Were not!" Josh yells back. The three fly into the cave and crash.

"That was a horrible stop." Vanellope groans sitting up. Josh holds his head and shakes it.

"Sorry. I forgot...how to drive." He says standing up.

"Well, I don't know how to drive." Vanellope says.

"I know. Ralph's going to teach you. I'll go get you a gold coin." Josh says walking towards the cave exit. Vanellope smiles and jumps onto Josh's back.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She says excitedly.

"Yeah. Just learn how to drive. I'll be right back." Josh says exiting the cave.


End file.
